


Short Stories: Nordics x Nordics Hetalia!

by Rose_Maple



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29584716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Maple/pseuds/Rose_Maple
Summary: "You're scrolling through the pictures on your phone. You notice a new one; it's of you sleeping."
Relationships: APHNordics, LGBT - Relationship, gay - Relationship, platonic - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	1. Norway x Iceland [Platonic]

Denmark was in the kitchen making food when he heard his phone ping. Busy with watching the boiling water, he called Iceland out to check his phone for him. Iceland sat on the couch and opened the phone, only to find an email titled "Iceland was tired" with an image attached on the screen. He clicked on the email out of curiosity and gasped. "What the-?" 

"What's wrong, Icy?" Denmark yelled from the kitchen. 

"Nothing!" He yelled back, then whispered to himself, "Who took this?"

Then, he remembered something from a few days ago.

"Oh, so cute." Norway chuckled while looking at his phone.

"Huh, what's that?" Iceland asked curiously, leaning over to look at Norway's screen. Instead of showing him, Norway immediately hid the screen from his brother's view and exited whatever he was on, and switched to a picture of a cat.

"Hm, just this cat again." 

"Haven't you seen that picture a lot already?" Iceland questioned him skeptically.

"Of course," Norway answered confidently, "I like looking at it every now and then, to keep the picture fresh."

"Okay, sure."

"Oh, great." Iceland rolled his eyes, "He probably has this picture of me on his phone."

Wanting to know if it was true or not, he got up from the couch and snuck up the stairs with ease. Knowing Norway was in the bathroom near his bedroom, he knew he had to make this quick. He quietly dashed into Norway's room, grabbed his phone, and turned it on. He tapped on the photo app and immediately found the picture and saw that it was saved at least five minutes after it was taken.

"Real sneaky, Norway."

To Iceland's horror, he saw that Norway had sent the picture to the other Nordics, who all thought it was just adorable.

"Nooo! Norway, you stupid-!" Iceland yelled before immediately slapping his free hand over his mouth, eyes widening in horror. 

"What did I-" Norway entered the bedroom and saw the phone in Iceland's hand, "Oh."

Iceland spun around and threw the phone at his brother. "Why did you send that to everyone? Why did you even take it? That's so invasive and creepy and weird!"

"I thought you looked adorable, so I took the picture."

"Well, that part was obvious!" his face began to turn red from anger and embarrassment. "Of course Norway's being an idiot about this!"

"Then you already had your answer. There's not really any other reason, you looked cute and I had my phone on me."

"Why did you lie about it though? You said it was that dumb cat."

"Because I knew you'd be pissed about it, obviously."

"You thought hiding it from me would annoy me less?"

"It wouldn't upset you if you didn't find out about it."

"I only found out because Denmark left his email open!"

"Why were you snooping on his email?" Norway smirked as though he had won.

"Just delete it!"

"You want me to delete it forever?" He frowned.

"Yes, delete it from your device and un-send it to everybody!"

"You realize they probably saved it too, right?"

"Argh, whatever! I'm out of here." Iceland then stormed past him and into his own room, slamming the door shut behind him.

"I'm not deleting it!" Norway called after him. He picked up his phone and threw it on the bed, then went downstairs to see Denmark in the kitchen. "So, what're you doing?"

"Oh, nothin' much!" Replied Denmark, who was grabbing another beer from the fridge, "So, Ice found the picture?"

"Yeah, he did."

"Do we have to delete it?" Denmark asked sadly.

"No, we're keeping it. Maybe if he lets us take some cute pictures of him on Christmas Eve...actually, no." Norway smirked and grabbed his keys, ready to leave for Sweden's house to print the picture out, "Even then, we'll keep it."


	2. Sweden x Norway (Long, 1000+ Words)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Messing around with magic."

Norway: Hey, Sverige. I need you to come here without Fin.

Sweden: Why?

Norway: Just get over here.

Sweden turned off his phone and stood up from the couch. Slipping on his shoes, he grabbed the keys and got into his car. He checked the time, 1:07 PM. Finland was still at work and Sealand was taking a nap with Hanatamago.

He soon found himself in Norway's living room, drinking coffee with his old friend. "Mm, so what did you need me for?"

Norway set his cup down and sighed. "It's a little embarrassing, but i wanted to try out this recipe I discovered for an admiration potion."

"So, a love potion?" Sweden tilted his head slightly to the left and noticed the tiny bottle filled with pink liquid sitting beside Norway's coffee cup.

"Close. It shouldn't make you fall in love with me, rather just...you know, admire me. Like a leader or a god." Norway replied in a hushed voice, almost grinning weirdly. Sweden couldn't help but sigh knowing that Norway had ego issues this probably wasn't going to solve.

"Why did ya make this?"

"I wanted to see if this would do anything with Ice, but I don't know if there's any side effects to it." He picked up the bottle and swished it around in light circles, studying it.

"And that's where I come in?"

"Yes, if you don't mind helping me. It may even work in favor of you and the others. Ice may finally call us all his big brothers."

"This doesn't seem right, Nor. Y'sound like a villain."

"I know, but I really want to try this." Norway pleaded, "Can we just do it?"

"Fine." Sweden calmly took it from Norway's hand and drank every last drop until the container was empty. It almost tasted like cherry juice with some underlying bitterness.

He began to feel a little dizzy and laid back on the couch. "Sve, you feeling okay?" Norway asked, "Do you need some water?"

"No, I'm fine." He replied, "I'm just dizzy. What was in the recipe?" 

"Ah, let me check." After opening the book and reading the recipe, Norway's eyes flickered in panic as he flipped through the pages to check something, "Oh no."

"Hm?" Sweden glanced over at him and frowned, "What's 'oh no'?"

"I forgot one ingredient!" He complained, "The one ingredient that separates this potion from the love potion, I can't believe this."

"Oh, fantastic." Sweden stated sarcastically, "Hope you've got your best outfit out for t'night."

"Sweden, now is not the time for joking around." Norway facepalmed, "This is serious. This takes a whole day to wear off and within just a few hours Finland is probably going to be banging on my door!"

The potion had mostly begun to work, and Sweden could feel the changes. As Norway flipped through random potion books to find a quicker cure than time, he began to appear more attractive to the Swede. 

"Er, Nor..." Sweden sighed, "I think the potion's working already, what should I do?"

"Oh, this is so stupid." Norway stress-fully mumbled to himself, then joked, "Just hang in there, and don't do anything stupid."

"Bit late." Sweden found it difficult to look away but tried to do so anyway, as staring was rude, "This ain't too bad though, thought it'd be like puppy love."

"I thought so too, this is better." Norway slammed down the last book and sighed harshly, "That was the last one and I found nothing. We're just going to have to wait it out."

"That's fine." Sweden replied coolly, barely acknowledging the tense air. He continued to stare at Norway as though he were a forbidden treasure, something he knew he could neither touch nor have. Norway noticed his staring and began to feel awkward.

"Do you have to stare? It's irritating." He turned around to face away from Sweden and stared at the corner of the room. Sweden, however, did not stop staring. He found Norway's shy behavior to be rather cute and silly.

Not thinking much, he stood up and hugged his friend, surprising him.

"Sverige!" Norway grabbed his arms and tried pulling him off, but that didn't work either, "What're you doing? Have you gone crazy?"

"Crazy for you." Sweden held him closer and kissed his cheek, making him blush.

"Oh God. Stop, I don't like that."

He let go of the smaller man, who quickly jumped to the opposite side of the room. "You need to control yourself better than that. This was only a mistake, there are no real feelings here at all. It's all the potion, just sit down and wait for it to pass."

"I'm sorry, Nor." Sweden spoke. He wanted to say something else, but what else was there to say about that awkward moment?

"I forgive you, but I'm going to be in my room for a bit, there's more potion books in there. There may be something to help us in one of those." Norway quickly left the room and went up to his bedroom as stated, and went through the many books that sat under his bed.

An hour or so had passed and Norway woke up in his bed. He sat up and looked down at the floor. The books were just as he'd left them, opened and scattered everywhere. He must have fallen asleep, but had no memory of getting into his bed. 

He noticed that the mattress felt warmer and more pressed than usual, and looked to his left. Of course, Sweden was fast asleep beside him. Norway exhaled quietly and shook him awake. 

Sweden sat up and smiled at him. "Mrning."

"What did you do?" Norway questioned him, "Why are we both in my bed? It's also not morning, you know."

"I came to check on ya and you were sleepin' on the floor. Your bed was also freezing, didn't think you'd like that."

He paused to let it sink in for a moment before replying. "Alright, thanks...I guess."

Rather than reply, Sweden simply nodded and blinked tiredly.

"Should we just go back to sleep? You look pretty tired as well."

"Sure."

They both laid back down and closed their eyes. Norway still felt awkward about the whole thing, but he brushed it off when Sweden hugged him and pulled the covers up.

"Sweden?"

"Is this fine?" Sweden asked, slightly loosening his grip. Norway realized that he felt warmer and somewhat comfortable. He sunk deeper into the hug and smiled.

"Yes, this is fine." He turned to face Sweden, "Sve, I don't want this to affect our friendship when the potion effects wear off."

"It won't, I promise."

"Good. Sleep well."

"You, too."

They slept peacefully, unaware of the angry Finnish man speeding down the street, looking for his husband. 

The End.


	3. Denmark x Iceland (Long, 1000+ Words)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "A romance told through a series of texts."

Denmark, 12:34 PM: Hey, Ice!

Iceland, 12:40 PM: Hi.

Denmark, 12:41 PM: How've you been lately? I haven't seen you in a while!

Iceland, 12:45 PM: Yeah, I know. I've been busy.

Denmark, 12:47 PM: Too busy for me?

Iceland, 12:53 PM: Too busy for everything, you know how work is.

Denmark, 12:54 PM: Course I do, but you gotta make time for other things. Didn't I teach ya that?

Iceland, 1:05 PM: You did, but it's hard to do that when the papers just keep stacking up.

Denmark, 1:08 PM: Do you need help?

Iceland, 1:15 PM: No, thanks. I can do it on my own.

Denmark, 1:17 PM: Pleasee?

Iceland, 1:19 PM: No, it's my responsibility.

Denmark, 1:21 PM: It's okay to accept help every now and then! C'mon I promise I won't mess anything up.

Iceland, 1:25 PM: Den, please. I'm fine.

Denmark, 1:26 PM: Fiiine.

Iceland, 1:30 PM: You're going to show up anyway, aren't you?

Denmark, 1:32 PM: Maybe.

Iceland, 1:33 PM: Denmark, I swear I will call Nor and have him drag you home if you do.

Iceland, 1:35 PM: Denmark?

Iceland, 1:37 PM: Seriously?

#######

Iceland, 5:30 PM: Thanks for helping me with the paperwork, even though I didn't want you to.

Denmark, 5:32 PM: No problem, Icy! Now that it's outta the way, can we hang out sometime soon??

Iceland, 5:33 PM: Fine, I guess we can. What do you have in mind?

Denmark, 5:33 PM: You could come over and watch a movie with your big bros tonight!

Iceland, 5:33 PM: And who would they be?

Denmark, 5:34 PM: :(

Iceland, 5:35 PM: Okay, yeah I can come over and watch a movie or two. Just you and Norway, or are Fin and Sve joining us?

Denmark, 5:37 PM: Just me and Nor, obviously! 

Iceland, 5:40 PM: Not that obvious. Outside of Norway, I have no idea who else is playing that role.

Denmark, 5:41 PM: You mean the big brother role?

Iceland, 5:41 PM: See you tonight.

Denmark, 5:41 PM: Ice! Fine, see ya tonight. 

#######

Denmark, 9:15 AM: Morning, Ice! Had tons of fun with you last night.

Iceland, 10:00 AM: I had fun, too. Sorry for falling asleep, by the way.

Denmark, 10:05 AM: Aw, it's okay. It was just like old times! 

Iceland, 10:07 AM: Yeah, you still didn't tell me where Norway was, though.

Denmark, 10:08 AM: Oh right, he was visiting the others for a bit. I think they needed help with something.

Iceland, 10:10 AM: Makes sense. It was great anyway, hopefully he can join us if we do it again someday.

Denmark, 10:11 AM: Yeah, it'd be fun!

Iceland, 10:35 AM: It would be. Listen, I have to run to a meeting now. I'll text you the next time I'm free.

Denmark, 10:40 AM: Aw, okay. See ya next year. LOL 

Iceland, 10:41 AM: See you.

#######

Denmark, 12:00 PM: When I said "See ya next year", I wasn't being serious!

Iceland, 12:10 PM: I know, I've just gotten super busy again. Swamped with paperwork and meetings, as usual.

Denmark, 12:14 PM: Need help again?

Iceland, 12:15 PM: Please let me handle this myself.

Denmark, 12:15 PM: But I looove you, and don't want ya to get stressed out again. Please???

Iceland, 12:18 PM: No, there are some personal papers in here that are absolutely private. Tell you what, I'll just pay one of my officials to do some of it for me and we can just hang out today. How about that?

Denmark, 12:20 PM: Absolutely, what should we do today? I'll come and pick you up!

Iceland, 12:22 PM: I'll let you decide, okay? See you in a bit.

Denmark, 12:25 PM: See you soon!

#######

Denmark, 12:05 AM: Iceee.

Iceland, 12:05 AM: What do you want? It's midnight, for Odin's sake!

Denmark, 12:06 AM: I jsut wantd to say hellop.

Iceland, 12:08 AM: Are you drunk?

Iceland, 12:10 AM: Denmark.

Denmark, 12:11 AM: No. i Just hada little drikn.

Iceland, 12:12 AM: Where are you?

Denmark, 12:14 AM: I loves youu.

Iceland, 12:15 AM: Thanks. Now again, where are you?

Denmark, 12:17 AM: That barn,down the rooad.

Iceland, 12:17 AM: You mean bar?

Denmark, 12:18 AM: Hes.

Iceland, 12:20 AM: Got it, stay there. I'm coming to get you.

#######

Iceland, 12:00 PM: Danmark, are you still awake?

Denmark, 12:10 PM: Yep, good afternoon! How's it going?

Iceland, 12:12 PM: It's going good. How are you feeling?

Denmark, 12:12 PM: Kinda bad, but at least i'm still kickin'! Thanks for letting me stay the night, by the way.

Iceland, 12:13 PM: No problem. I'll be in town for a few errands today so let me know if you need anything.

Denmark, 12:13 PM: Thanks Icy, I'll keep that in mind! 

Denmark, 12:15 PM: Hey I didn't do anything stupid last night, did I?

Iceland, 12:20 PM: Well you did puke on me.

Denmark, 12:23 PM: Aw, man. I'm sorry, Ice! 

Iceland, 12:24 PM: It's alright, I cleaned it up. I thought your tolerance was higher than that, have you been drinking less lately?

Denmark, 12:25 PM: Actually, yeah! Haven't really felt like drinkin' all that much so I've gotten a bit sensitive to my usual intake. 

Iceland, 12:30 PM: Cool, I'm happy for you. I'm heading out now. Again, text if you need me.

Denmark, 12:33 PM: I will. Love ya, Icy. :)

Iceland 12:35 PM: You too.

#######

Denmark, 11:30 AM: Hey, Ice?

Denmark, 11:35 AM: Ice!

Missed call from Denmark

Denmark, 11:38 AM: IIIIICE.

Denmark, 11:40 AM: Ice, are you still sleeping?

Iceland, 11:41 AM: What do you want?

Denmark, 11:42 AM: Are ya feeling alright? You were acting weird at the meeting yesterday, we're all super worried about you!

Iceland, 11:45 AM: I'm fine. If you don't mind, I don't feel like talking right now.

Denmark, 11:47 AM: C'mon, what's wrong? You can tell me!

Denmark, 11:50 AM: I'm not gonna leave you alone until ya tell me~

Iceland, 11:55 AM: I said I don't want to talk about it! Leave me alone.

Missed call from Denmark

Iceland, 12:00 PM: Stop calling me. 

Denmark, 12:02 PM: I'm coming over.

Iceland, 12:05 PM: I'll lock the door.

Denmark, 12:06 PM: I'll break it down!

Iceland, 12:10 PM: You're insane.

Denmark, 12:11 PM: Only because I love you, Icy! :)

#######

Iceland, 10:30 AM: Denmark, can we talk for a minute?

Denmark, 10:32 AM: Yeah, sure! What is it, Icy?

Iceland, 10:35 AM: I've been thinking about last week, and I think I need to take some time off from the meetings and business in general, I guess. 

Denmark, 10:35 AM: What do you mean? Are you okay?

Iceland, 10:37 AM: I'm fine now, but I just need to work on myself for a while. I've been pretty stressed lately, so...

Denmark, 10:40 AM: I understand, take all the time you need. We'll definitely miss you at the meetings though, so you better call us sometime! 

Iceland, 10:42 AM: Thanks, Den. I'll call when I can.

Denmark, 10:42 AM: Great. We love you tons, Icy!

Iceland, 10:45 AM: Love you guys, too.

Denmark, 10:46 AM: Aww you finally said it! Icy loves usss~

Iceland, 10:46 AM: Stop that or I'll never say it again.

Denmark, 10:47 AM: Noo!

Iceland, 10:55 AM: Well anyway, I'll see you guys whenever. Say hi to the others for me. Goodbye.

Denmark, 11:00 AM: I will. Bye, Ice! 

#######

End


	4. Finland x Iceland (Long, 1000+ Words)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "A young boy working up the courage to ask his long-time crush to dance with him at the school dance."

Class was about to start and Tino noticed that Emil still hadn't arrived yet. The boy typically arrived a little sooner than this, there were only two minutes left before class began. If it were anybody else, Tino would hardly care. However, he had a crush on Emil for quite a while now, and he wanted to ask the snow-haired student to the upcoming prom before class. 

"What the heck, Emil? Now, of all times!" Tino sighed in frustration. One minute left. The teacher drew the word Detention on one side of the white board, and Tino had a feeling Emil was about to end up on that list. A few other people weren't there yet either, so perhaps they'll be on the list too, soon enough.

Just before the bell rang, Emil ran in with puffin feathers in his hair. "Emil, what's the meaning of this?" The teacher interrogated, "Why are there bird feathers in your hair? Did you not think to fix yourself before you came in?"

Suddenly, that bell started ringing. Emil rolled his eyes and placed his books on his desk. "I'm sorry, teacher. My puffin escaped and followed me here, I had to wave him off. I would've been late and I can't risk detention today."

"Oh, what's so important that you just can't risk detention? Hm?"

"Nothing, teacher." 

Unimpressed with that answer, the teacher scoffed and glared at him. "Fine, sit down before I give you detention anyway."

Emil's desk just so happened to be beside Tino's. He sat down and flashed a polite half-smile to Tino and looked ahead at the white board, not noticing Tino blushing.

"Ah, he smiled at me...How nice!"

Class went on for about an hour until the second bell rang for it to be over, and most of the class ran right out of the door. Even the teacher left with ease, probably to go to the teacher's lounge.

Emil was gathering his books when Tino stood up and nervously greeted his desk neighbor. "Hi, Emil. I'm Tino."

"Oh hey, Tino." Emil greeted back quietly, "What's up?"

"Ahh, the ceiling, the sky...-"

"Ha ha." Emil commented in a robotic tone, "Very funny."

"Sorry, you probably hear that about as often as I do."

"Yeah. Seriously though, what's up? Do you need something?" He asked coldly.

Feeling embarrassed, Tino shook his head and gathered his own books to leave. "I guess not. I just wanted to say hi, I'll leave you be now."

"Thanks."

Tino ran out of the classroom with a stabbing pain in his heart, and to the courtyard where his friend Berwald was. He sat down next to his friend and sighed miserably. "What's wrong?" Berwald asked.

"I tried talking to him after class, Ber." Tino blushed, "It was horrifying, really awkward! He seemed really annoyed, I think I messed up."

"Did ya say somethin'?"

"He asked me what was up, and I said 'the sky!'"

"Oh."

"Yeah, I knew that was a stupid idea."

"Mm. It's not that bad, though. Maybe he was just havin' a bad day."

"Gosh, I hope so. This day better go by quickly, I think I need a nap."

Soon enough, the day ended and Tino went home. The next day at school, he entered the classroom and sat down beside Emil, but didn't say anything to him. Instead, he sat in a very closed position and didn't make eye contact until Emil spoke to him first.

"Tino, listen." He started, "I'm really sorry about my attitude yesterday. It was a crazy day for me and I shouldn't have taken that out on you. I hope I didn't hurt your feelings too much."

"Oh, I'm fine." Tino replied quickly, "I forgive you."

"Do you wanna hang out after class, maybe?" 

"Sure! That'd be great. Courtyard?"

"Actually, I know a better place to hang out." The class bell rang to signal that class was now starting, "See you afterwards."

Once class ended, Emil grabbed Tino's hand and pulled him out to the hallway and up a flight of stairs. When they reached the top, there was a door. Emil opened it to reveal the school rooftop and led Tino out. 

Together, they walked over to a small bench that overlooked the courtyard and sat down.

"Well," Tino spoke, "This is a really nice area."

"Yeah, I come up here a lot."

"Is that why I never see you in the courtyard?"

"Probably. I think I've seen you down there before, with Berwald."

"Ah, yeah. Berwald's a really cool guy! Kinda scary looking, but he's really nice."

"I figured he's not that bad, especially if he's with someone like you."

"Like me?" Finland repeated, "What do you mean?"

"I meant like cheerful and smiley."

"Oh."

They continued talking about random things for a little while until the topic of the prom came up.

"So, Emil!" Tino smiled, "Are you excited for the prom?"

"A little, I think it'll be fun. Are you going with anybody?" 

"Uh," Tino grinned with his face burning red, " No, but I was actually going to ask you...if you'd be my date?"

Emil returned the blush and looked at the floor. "I guess...sure. I'll go with you, but you'll have to meet my brothers first."

"Your brothers?" Tino asked nervously. 

"Yeah, Lukas and Mathias?"

"Oh! I think I know Mathias. He's super loud, right?"

"Yeah, that's him. Anyway, you can meet them before we leave for the party. I'll see you then?"

"Yeah, see you then!" Tino smiled as Emil waved and walked away. Later on the night of the prom, Tino showed up at Emil's house wearing a fancy black suit and holding roses. He knocked on the door and was met with the faces of Lukas and Mathias.

"Hello! I'm Emil's date to the prom, Tino."

"Hello." Lukas glared, "It's...nice to meet you. Come in."

They all sat down in the living room and drank coffee while waiting.

"So, Tino." Mathias started, "What are your intentions with our little brother?"

"Huh?" Tino squeaked, "What do you mean?"

"Is this just a casual one-time thing for you or are you looking to date him?"

"Oh, well I like him, but..."

"You're just seeing how this goes first?" Lukas finished.

"Yeah, that! He's a great guy but I don't want to waste his time if this night doesn't work out." Tino answered cautiously. The two brothers looked at each other before nodding and leaving the room.

Emil, wearing a dark blue suit, came down the stairs and sat down beside Tino. "Hey, you ready?"

"Ah, yep!" Tino whipped out the roses and held them in front of Emil, "These are for you, by the way."

"Oh, thanks! They're very pretty." He looked around and frowned, "Where are they?"

"Your brothers? They just walked off-"

Lukas and Mathias reemerged from the other room with a camera in their hands. Immediately, they began taking pictures of them as Emil grabbed Tino's hand and ran out of the front door.

They spent the whole night dancing and laughing, and socializing with friends and strangers. At the end of the night, Tino walked Emil home and kissed him at the front door, blissfully unaware of his date's brothers watching them from the window, taking more pictures.

He went back to his own home and called Berwald, and they had a fun sleepover to top off the night before falling asleep happily, having accomplished his mission.

The End.


	5. Norway (Short, Less Than 1000 Words)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You find a blank book. Whatever you write in it becomes true."

If anyone is reading this, hello. I am Norway. I was poking around in the attic today and I found this journal that I'm currently writing in. I vaguely remember seeing it many years ago, but I don't think I collected it.

Where did I see it? Well, I was passing through one of my towns during some war, I don't remember which one, and it was just laying there in somebody's living room window as I passed by. The cover really caught my eye, it looks mystical.

I was up there because Finland is thinking of having a yard sale and asked me if there's anything Denmark and I wanted or needed to get rid of. I'd love to get rid of all his stupid lego sets, but I know he enjoys them so I'll just leave it alone.

I feel a strange energy coming from this book, it's rather intriguing. Now, Denmark and I are going out to lunch with the others, so I'll write again later. Goodbye.

#######

Hello, lunch was a bit odd. Iceland was quiet as usual, but something seemed to be bothering him. I could tell. He was looking off into the distance, more than usual, and he was more tolerant of our "obnoxious behavior." Sometimes I wish he would just talk to us.

Finland kept going on about the things he found in their house while sucking up to Sweden again. Sometimes I wonder why he's still nervous around him, they've been friends for years. In fact, I noticed Sweden seems to like him as more than a friend. I could be wrong, but that look in his eyes doesn't come around very often. I wonder what life would be like if Sweden were a little more open with his emotions, or if he told Finland about his little crush.

Denmark was being his usual annoying self, drank too much beer again, had to carry him back to the car and back inside the house. Better luck next time, I guess. I think I'll go to bed early tonight, that attic was dusty and my allergies are through the roof now. Goodnight, journal.

#######

Maybe it was just a coincidence, but Iceland came over last night and wanted to talk to me about his problem. He's still worried about the tourist thing, he's been hung up on that for years. He also mentioned that Hong Kong said something last week, but he wasn't very keen on discussing that.

Ice acts like he hates me, but he still trusts me with a lot of things. He's not that good at hiding it. I remember when we were younger and he was so small, he'd get nightmares pretty often and he'd run to whoever he thought of first. You know who it was most of the time? It was me, he almost always thought of me first. I wish it were still like that, but without the nightmares, you know?

I'm getting sappy. Denmark and I finally got the attic organized. We found plenty of junk to give to Finland, we'll be delivering the items tomorrow.

I don't have much else to write about today, so I'll see you tomorrow.

#######

I think one of these days I'll find Denmark snooping through my room. He saw me writing in here yesterday and kept asking about it. I was sitting across from him at the table this morning and could see he was thinking about it. Oh well. Denmark if you're reading this, get out of my room or there will be consequences.

We've finished loading up the car and we'll be leaving for Fin and Sweden's house in a minute. I'll write back later.

#######

Hello, journal. I want to try something with you. Since that moment with my little brother, I had a thought that maybe this book works like a wishing star. Now, I'm going to ask for two things.

I wish Sweden would confess his feelings for Finland, and I wish Denmark's Legos would assemble themselves so they're not all over the floor anymore.

Now we'll see what happens, goodnight.

#######

Hello, it seems you are as I had thought. We had a family outing today at the park. I saw Finland and Sweden walk off to a more private area to talk, and they came back holding hands. As great as this was, I wish for it to be undone.

As for Denmark's small blocks of pain, I'm happy with the results. We now have a miniature pineapple house made of Legos in our kitchen, with the characters of Spongebob Squarepants hanging out inside. He's mildly disappointed by the lack of traps around the house now, but he'll get over it.

I'm going to miss having this power, and it was great conversing with you, journal, but your existence is too dangerous. I'll be merciful and not burn you, but I wish for your power to be pulled from your body and erased from this world.

Goodnight, journal.


	6. Sweden x Finland (Short, Less Than 1000 Words)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "A logical person starts acting irrationally."

"Su-san?" Finland knocked softly on Sweden's office door, but did not receive an answer. 

"Su-san? Are you in there?" He asked again. On the other side of the door, he heard a quiet grunt and the squeaking of a chair. Soon, the door swung open and there stood the tall Swede, looking as stoic and scary as ever. 

"Mm?" Sweden stared down at Finland, swaying side to side gently. 

"Oh, I was just looking for you!" Upon closer inspection, he noticed an indescribable look within the man's eyes. "Are you feeling alright?" 

"Ja, why?" Sweden stumbled past him and quickly made his way to the kitchen, where he began rummaging through the cabinets and drawers, fixated on finding whatever's on his mind. Curious, Finland followed him and watched from a corner. "Su-san, what're you looking for?"

Without an answer, he shook his head and approached Sweden from behind. Grabbing both of his shoulders, the Finn spun him around and looked him dead in the eyes. "Sweden!"

"What?" He replied quickly. He seemed angry or annoyed, but Finland still couldn't tell.

"What are you looking for? Tell me, and maybe I could help you find it."

"Ah, uh...hm." Sweden's eyes narrowed in confusion, "Where's c'ffee?"

"Coffee?"

"Ja...ja, coffee." At that moment, Finland realized that Sweden may not have slept in a while. Unsure of it, he thought to press him on the subject. "When was the last time you had sleep, anyway? Are you sure you should have more coffee?"

"Mmh. Y'sterday?"

"What do you mean? Did you sleep last night?"

"No. I slept yest'rday night."

"Su-san!" Finland spoke, exasperated. "I think you need sleep, not coffee!"

"It's too late for sleep."

"Then take a nap."

"I'm fine."

"Please! What's important that you've had to miss so much sleep?"

"Paperwork."

"How much do you have left?"

"Eh...n'much."

"What do you mean? Is it only a few papers left or-?"

"Mmm...no. It's seven'y paper."

"Seventy paper?" Finland questioned, "You're not even thinking straight, maybe I can just finish it all for you."

"No..." Sweden groaned tiredly, "N'...it's fine."

"Please?" Finland begged. He knew his dear friend needed rest, he wasn't going to give up on this so easily. "Just go sit, I'll take care of it!" 

Though it took a lot of struggling, he managed to drag Sweden to a chair and forced him to sit, then quickly raced up the stairs to the office. He slammed the door shut and locked it as Sweden tried to follow him, shouting in protest and asking Finland not to do the paperwork.

Hours later, Finland emerged from the office completely exhausted and ready for a nap himself. By now it was around 3:30 PM and the house was pleasantly quiet. It usually was, but today the television and house machines weren't on or really doing anything at all.

"Su-san?" Finland called out. He walked into his bedroom and saw Sweden sleeping peacefully in their bed. The poor Swede was completely passed out and deep in slumber. Finland admired the sight from the door, then quietly got into bed with him.

"Fin."

"Uh, yes...mister Sweden?" Finland replied nervously.

"Thanks f'r doing th' paperwork."

"Oh, you're welcome. Now we can both rest, right?"

"Ja."

"I'll start dinner in a few hours."

"A'right. Sleep well, Fin."

"You too."

End


	7. Norway x Reader [Platonic] (Short, Less Than 1000 Words)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A local kid saves the life of what they thought was a helpless animal, only to find out they've gained the loyalty of a divine creature.

T'was a dark night in the woods of Norway, and a young girl was lost in it. Despite that, she showed no fear when approached by a magical-looking buck. Its horns were big and wide, and seemingly sparkling. She stood still as it knelt down and bowed its head, revealing something stuck to one of its points.

Looking closer, it was a rusty old soda can with duct tape stuck to it. "Eww! You poor thing, let me get that off for you." Carefully, she removed the trash and brushed off the point, meaning to comfort the animal. "Better?"

"Hmm." The buck replied. It beckoned its head towards its back as if it were saying "Get on."

(Y/n) did so, and the mysterious creature brought her home without incident. The next night, around 11, she awoke to something glowing outside of her window. She opened it and saw the buck. Its horns were shining, something must be happening! Sneaking out of the back door of her house, she made her way to the buck and waved.

"Hello, pretty buck. Thank you for helping me yesterday, but why did you come back?" She asked. The head of the buck began to glow as well, and soon turned into the top half of a young man with blonde hair and deep blue eyes. "Hello child, I am Norway."

"You mean you're in Norway?" She giggled.

"No, I am the personification of Norway. I'm also a centaur, for some reason." He examined the rest of his body, curious of his hooves and fur.

"Oh, so you're a...centaur-ification of Norway!"

"Yes." He brushed himself off and cleared his throat, "Anyway, I'm here because you helped me in my time of need, (Y/n). In turn, I'll follow you to the ends of the Earth and your every wish is my command. Do you have a wish now?"

"Um..." She thought for a moment before grinning and nodding, "Yeah! I wish I had a Nintendo Switch, and that new Smash Bros game!"

"Wha-...well, if that's what you want." His horns began to glow, as well as his eyes. He hummed for a moment before the glow suddenly darkened, and he turned back to the child. "Your wish is granted, and the items are in your bedroom."

"Sweet! Thank you, Norway!"

"You are welcome. Do you have more wishes?" He asked. She thought about it for another moment before asking, "Well, do you want to play it with me?"

He smiled. "Sure."

A few minutes later, they both sat there smashing random buttons, occasionally K.O.-ing each other. "How do you do that?!" (Y/n) asked.

"Do what?"

"That ground-pound thing!"

"Oh, I have no idea. You're playing as Ken, so you can't do this move anyway." Norway stated smugly. (Y/n) pouted, but somehow managed to beat him only moments later. "Whoa, did you see that?! I totally kicked your bum!"

"I suppose you did. Congratulations." 

"Woo!" (Y/n) did a little happy dance before turning back to the centaur, "Wanna play again?"

"Hmm, one more time. Then you should sleep."

"Okay!"

In the end, they played ten more times and (Y/n) overslept...on a school day.

The End.


End file.
